Troleando a Zero
by Kamijou Touma no baka
Summary: Tipico crossover, Louise invoca a Shokuhou Misaki, Halkienia tiene que prepararse. Tri-shot
1. Chapter 1

muy bien, esta es una idea que se me ocurrio iba a publicarlo como un one-shot pero tiene mas de 30 paginas hasta el momento asi que lo partí en tres partes, los siguientes capítulos serán "el robo" y "planes a futuro" lean y comenten

**Troleando a Zero.**

**capitulo uno: examinando el terreno**

_Punto de vista de Louise._

Finalmente llego el día, la ceremonia de invocación de familiares, y Louise Françoise de la Valiere este día le demostraría todos que no era una Zero sino que era una maga de verdad con un magnifico familiar, más poderoso que ninguno de los otros.

O al menos eso era el plan.

-Profesor Colbert ¿puedo volver a intentarlo? –pregunto la chica de pelo rosado.

-lo siento señorita Valiere, pero es un ritual sagrado, volver a invocar un familiar seria herejía.

-pe-pe-pero... es una chica.

Carcajadas estallaron en todo el grupo de estudiantes, todos se burlaban del infortunio de la Valiere.

-¡Zero es la única que puede invocar a una plebeya!

-¡al menos su familiar es bonita, disfrútalo Valiere!

-besito, besito.

Louise tomo aire y se acercó a la chica, la pobre rubia estaba sentada en el piso, parecía seriamente aturdida, si el modo en que estaba sujetando su cabeza era alguna pista.

Cuando se arrodillo al lado de la chica ella levanto su mirada para nivelarse con la de Louise, la chica era hermosa, pero con unas extrañas pupilas con aspecto de estrellas, ¿Cómo es eso posible? ¿Tal vez no es humana de verdad?

-¡acá vamos! –dijo Louise dándose ánimos a sí misma. –debes estar feliz por lo que voy a hacer, la mayoría de los plebeyos solo pueden soñar con el honor que estoy por brindarte.

Louise no lo noto, pero mientras la besaba la chica rubia sacaba un artefacto parecido a un control remoto de su bolsillo.

Solo para soltarlo cuando las runas empezaron a grabarse en el torso de su mano.

La chica empezó a gritar de dolor en un idioma que Louise no entendía. ¿Invoco a una extranjera?

-ya va a pasar, cuando las runas terminen de gravarse. –dijo Louise, sabiendo que eso no servía de consuelo para nada.

Luego de unos segundos el dolor termino y la chica miro al torso de su mano derecha, tenía unas runas extrañas, Louise no las había visto antes.

-esas son... –dijo el profesor Colbert. –déjeme ver esas runas. –pidió, sujetando la mano de la chica y copiando las runas.

Luego de eso dio por terminada la jornada y mando a los alumnos a regresar a la escuela, ante esto varios de los alumnos se fueron volando, otros, con familiares demasiado grandes para cargarlos o levitarlos regresaron caminando.

La chica recogió el objeto en forma de control remoto del piso, Louise la miro con curiosidad, ¿Qué era eso? ¿Tal vez alguna clase de varita? ¿Es noble?

-¿familiar? ¿Qué es eso? –pregunto Louise.

La chica levantó el extraño objeto y lo apunto hacia Louise, Louise se arrimó rápidamente creyendo que le iba a lanzar alguna clase de conjuro paro nada paso.

-¡familiar! –dijo Louise recuperándola compostura después de su repentina reacción apresurada.

-lo siento ama Louise, yo creía que usted quería que le mostrara mi control. –dijo la rubia en prefecto Tristaniano.

-¿sabes mi idioma? ¡Un momento! ¡¿Cómo rayos sabes mi nombre?! –pregunto Louise alarmada.

La chica rubia sonrió de forma cálida. –como su familiar es mi deber servirla, para ello debo de conocer su nombre al menos.

-¿entonces... es algo derivado del contrato de familiar? Tiene sentido, todos los familiares reciben ventajas sobre sus pares silvestres, no debe ser tan diferente aun cuando seas una plebeya.

¿Cuál es tu nombre familiar?

-Shokuhou Misaki, siendo Shokuhou el nombre de mi clan y Misaki mi nombre propio. –Explico la rubia.

-shon-ju-kuo? –dijo padeciendo con el apellido. –jamás había oído un nombre así, ¿de dónde eres Familiar?

-Shokuhou, de una nación insular al este de Rub'al khali, debe estar orgullosa ama, solo los magos más poderosos pueden traer familiares de tan lejos. –dijo la chica, ante lo cual el orgullo de creció.

-ama, se está haciendo tarde y empieza hacer frio, debería volver a su habitación.

-está bien, sígueme familiar.

Las dos chicas regresaron a la academia, Shokuhou iba justo detrás de Louise, tal vez invoco a una plebeya como su familiar, pero esta plebeya al menos parecía conocer muy bien su lugar y ser muy buena sirviendo.

-déjeme abrirle la puerta ama. –dijo Misaki, adelantándose en los últimos pasos a Louise y abriéndola.

-muy bien, familiar.

Louise entro a su vieja habitación con mucho mejor humor del que salió en esa mañana, en cierta forma estaba feliz.

-creo que me daré un baño antes de dormir. –dijo Louise, la chica empezó a desvestirse para entrar en la tina, su familiar solamente permaneció ahí, como esperando órdenes. –toma esto, lo quiero limpio para mañana. –dijo Louise alcanzándole su ropa sucia, para después meterse en el baño privado.

-si ama.

Louise se tomó su tiempo para preparar un buen baño de burbujas, luego de un rato que la bañera estaba suficientemente llena y las burbujas ya estaban lo suficientemente eh... burbujeantes... ella se metió y se dejó relajar por el agua tibia.

Hasta que la puerta del baño se abrió y su familiar ingreso, estaba desnuda revelando su figura que no tenía nada que envidiar a Kirche.

Louise no pudo evitar medirse su propio pecho y ver que no había nada, la rubia la hacía sentirse incomoda.

-¡familiar ¿Qué estas asiendo?! –pregunto Louise un poco avergonzada, la plebeya en cambio no parecía mostrar ninguna clase de vergüenza.

-vengo a lavar su espalda ama.

-y-y ¿Qué paso con la ropa que te mande a lavar?

-su ropa esta en remojo ama, sino se toma ese paso podría percudirse. –contesto Misaki. -¿puedo lavar su espalda? –pregunto sonriente sacando una esponja de quien sabe dónde.

Louise lo dudo un por un momento, pero luego decidió aceptar, ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?

-si... creo que sí. –dijo Louise arrimándose un poco del borde de la bañera para que su familiar pudiese lavar su espalda.

Lo que no se espero es que la rubia se metiera en la rendija que ella había dejado y que se sentar detrás de ella, para solo después de esto empezar a frotar su espalda con la esponja.

Louise se puso completamente tensa.

Misaki lo noto.

Está muy tensa ama, déjeme darle un masaje. –dijo colocando sus manos en los hombros de la chica, Louise pudo sentir los pechos de la rubia apretándose contra su espalda.

Louise brinco de la bañera. -¡me voy a dormir ya! –dijo Louise cogiendo una toalla y envolviéndose en ella rápidamente.

-déjeme sacarla.

-¡no!... es decir, no, puedo hacerlo yo sola, tu termina de bañarte.

-entendido ama.

Louise rápidamente se puso su pijama y se metió en la cama. –"no puede ser" –pensó. –"¿mi familiar está en "esa" clase de cosas?"

Louise solo rogaba que no se metiese en la noche a su cama e intentara hacerle algo inapropiado.

Al cabo de un par de minutos Misaki salió ya limpia y seca de la ducha, pero aun desnuda.

-Tu... ¡tú duermes ahí, y no te atrevas a entrar a esta cama!

-como usted diga ama, buenas noches ama. –dijo Misaki para luego acostarse en la pilade paja que estaba en el piso y quedarse rápidamente dormida, Louise se preguntó si estaría bien, después de todo estaba durmiendo descubierta y en una pila de paja.

Preocupaciones para mañana, tal vez debería conseguirle un lugar en las barracas de la servidumbre.

Louise creyó que no podría dormir, pero para su sorpresa se durmió muy rápido.

...a la mañana siguiente...

-¡ya es de mañana, buenos días ama, despierte ya! –dijo Misaki alegremente abriendo las ventanas de par en par.

-uh... ¿tú quién eres? –Pregunto Louise, aun medio dormida.- esa rubia con ropa chompa marrón y guantes blancos le resultaba familiar de algún modo

-Shokuhou Misaki, su familiar y sirvienta, usted me invoco ayer ama, ¿recuerda?

-ah... ya, ya recuerdo. –dijo Louise. -hoy no hay clases, así que puedo dormir hasta más tarde.

-ya es mas tarde, son cerca de las nueve. –dijo la rubia.

-Eh? ¿Por qué no me despertaste más temprano?

-pero que no acaba de decir...

-olvídalo. –dijo Louise alcanzando su ropa y empezando a vestirse.

-¡alto! ¡Yo voy a vestirla!

Louise recordó la escena de la noche anterior, y se sintió intimidad por lo que ella quisiera hacerle. –no hace falta, yo puedo vestirme sola.

-tonterías, un noble nunca se viste solo si hay sirvientes que puedan hacerlo por él. –dijo Misaki mientras sujetaba el camisón de Louise y se lo quitaba.

Como media hora después Louise salió de la habitación seguida de cerca por Misaki, Louise empezaba a dudar de su suposición anterior sobre su sexualidad y empezaba a creer simplemente que la rubia no era muy buena interactuando con otras personas.

Mientras andaban con rumbo al comedor de la escuela, cada uno de los estudiantes con los que se cruzaban se detenían a mirar a Louise, ¿Qué rayos les pasa? Pensó la pelirosa. Incluso Tabitha bajo su libro y miro a Louise.

Al llegar al comedor vio que todos los ojos se posaron inmediatamente en ella, una profesora se levantó, parecía indignada.

-¡señorita Valiere! ¿Qué cree que está haciendo?

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué me están mirando así? –dijo Louise.

-tal vez sea por esto ama. –dijo Misaki, alcanzándole un gran espejo.

Louise examino su reflejo y...

**-¡**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh**!**

_Punto de vista de Misaki._

Un día normal para la reina de Tokidawai empezaría de este modo, despertarse, hacer que una o dos de sus sirvientas no pagas le prepararan un baño tibio y un buen desayuno, luego se cambiaría en su uniforme escolar eh iría a la escuela, no prestaría atención a las clases y aun así saldría aprobada con honores, buscaría a Misaka Mikoto para molestarla, bajándole los shorts que lleva debajo de la falda y tomándole fotografías, quedar electrocutada es solo un efecto secundario.

Posiblemente o fingiendo estar con un tobillo lastimado y haciéndola cargarla hasta la enfermería mientras le restregaba sus pechos más grandes en la cara., todo eso antes del almuerzo.

Pero ese día algo diferente ocurrió, mientras se escabullía para jugarle una broma pesada la castaña chispitas, cuando vio algo extraño.

En medio de Misaka y ella había una bola de luz de color azul, eso era extraño.

-"¿será obra de Misaka-chan?" –se preguntó Misaki, entonces alguien llamo a la castaña, posiblemente su extraña amiga, la chica castaña avanzo ignorando la bola de luz y es más, atravesándola como si no estuviera hay.

-qué es esto.

Misaki salió de su escondite, la curiosidad le ganaba, cogió su confiable control remoto y tomo el control de una desafortunada estudiante de primer año.

La chica se acercó al orbe y lo toco, sin que nada pasara, al parecer era suficientemente seguro para que la reina lo cogiera ella misma.

Grave, muy grave error.

En el momento en que Misaki estuvo a tres metros del orbe fue rápidamente succionada hacia su interior, su bolso se escurrió de su hombro quedando como la única evidencia de que ella había estado hay.

Luego de eso todo fue oscuridad, no había nada alrededor, Misaki estuvo flotando como si la gravedad tampoco existiese.

-¿esta es la trampa de algún esper que intenta vengarze?

No hubo respuesta.

-vamos, no me van a encerrar en un lugar así sin nada para entretenerme, seria terriblemente aburrido.

Como respondiendo a la rubia una luz apareció frente a ella.

-eh, ¿no es una trampa peor verdad?

No hubo respuesta, Misaki era totalmente recelosa de acercarse a la luz, después de todo su costumbre era mandar personas controladas a revisar la situación primero pero acá estaba sola.

De todos modos no tuvo que acercarse, pronto la luz lo cubrió todo, y entonces...

Exploto.

Cof* cof* cof* Misaki empezó a toser, todo a su alrededor estaba llena de humo, había voces de gente quejándose y tosiendo, al menos ya no estaba en esa oscuridad.

A medida que el humo se disipaba pudo ver a una chica con los pelos rosados, luego a un hombre en sus 40's y luego a una multitud de personas y... monstruos.

Misaki intento sacar su control remoto, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba como debía hacerlo, era extraño.

La chica pelirosa empezó a hablar con el hombre calvo, luego la cica se acercó a Misaki y le dijo algo, en una lengua que ella no entendía.

Y la beso.

En eso un terrible dolor empezó a quemar la mano derecha de Misaki.

-¡maldición! ¡Qué rayos me han hecho! –Misaki in-intencionalmente soltó el control remoto que cayó al suelo

-ya pasara, cuando las runas terminen de gravarse. –dijo la pelirosada pero Misaki no lo entendió.

Pronto el dolor pasó, el hombre calvo miro extrañado su mano derecha, luego copio las runas y se fue, el resto de los alumnos también se fueron.

-¿familiar? ¿Qué es eso? –pregunto Louise.

Misaki aprovecho que ellos ya no estaban, saco su control remoto y apunto hacia la chica.

Su Mental Out se activó inmediatamente, pero la información que recibió del cerebro de la chica era incongruente con la experiencia previa de Misaki.

Ella parecía llamarse Louise Françoise de la Valiere, valla nombre, provenía de una familia extremadamente rica y poderosa pero aparentemente ella misma era un fracaso.

Estaban en la academia de magia de Tristein, en un continente llamado Halkigenia, al este estaba un territorio que residía el nombre de Sahara habitado por elfos y más al este otros territorios humanos.

Existían dos lunas

En resumen otro mundo.

Ella había sido invocada en un ritual en el que se traía un animal y se lo convertía en mascota vitalicia del mago, nunca se había oído de un humano siendo invocado, no desde hace más o menos 6000 años, por el mismo fundador de su civilización.

Esta última parte de información resulto interesante.

Louise no sabía nada acerca de un intento por regresar al familiar a su propio hogar, entonces Misaki estaba atrapada hasta que encontrase a alguien que supiese.

Ya se cobraría su venganza, pero de momento le convenía tratar de socializar con los locales, si podía hacerse de un lugar, sería más fácil buscar un camino de regreso.

-¡familiar! –dijo Louise recuperándola compostura después de creer que Misaki la atacaría con el control remoto.

-lo siento ama Louise, yo creía que usted quería que le mostrara mi control. –dijo la rubia en prefecto Tristaniano, su poder le permitía aprender el idioma de su interlocutor inmediatamente.

-¿sabes mi idioma? ¡Un momento! ¡¿Cómo rayos sabes mi nombre?! –pregunto Louise alarmada.

"tsk, no me digas que la regué tan rápido" pensó Misaki

La chica rubia sonrió de forma cálida. –como su familiar es mi deber servirla, para ello debo de conocer su nombre al menos. –dijo Misaki esperando que sirviese como excusa.

-¿entonces... es algo derivado del contrato de familiar? Tiene sentido, todos los familiares reciben ventajas sobre sus pares silvestres, no debe ser tan diferente aun cuando seas una plebeya.

"es una maldita presumida eh" Misaki sonrió. "la voy a ser sufrir"

¿Cuál es tu nombre familiar?

-Shokuhou Misaki, siendo Shokuhou el nombre de mi clan y Misaki mi nombre propio. –Explico la rubia.

-shon-ju-kuo? –dijo padeciendo con el apellido. –jamás había oído un nombre así, ¿de dónde eres Familiar?

-Shokuhou, de una nación insular al este de Rub'al khali, debe estar orgullosa ama, solo los magos más poderosos pueden traer familiares de tan lejos. –dijo la chica, inflando el ego de la pelirosa, de ese modo sería más divertido cuando lo reventase.

-ama, se está haciendo tarde y empieza hacer frio, debería volver a su habitación.

-está bien, sígueme familiar.

Misaki no tenía la más mínima intención de seguirla así que creo una ilusión, esta era una copia exacta en imagen de ella misma, respondería a las preguntas examinando el subconsciente de la pequeña bruja y buscando la respuesta perfecta.

Para todo aquel que viese desde fuera parecería que Louise finalmente se había vuelto loca, hablando con el aire, pero para Louise parecería muy real.

Ya se imaginaba a la pelirosa, dándoles órdenes a la ilusión frente a otros estudiantes.

Mientras Louise tenía un rato a solas con una alucinación, Misaki decidió realizar un auto-análisis, tanto físico como psicológico, para asegurarse de que nada le hubiera y que todo estaba en su lugar.

Primero físico, hasta donde veía, todo estaba bien, no tenía heridas ni sentía dolor alguno, presiono su estómago, no había evidencia de que tuviera sangrado interno tampoco, probo su equilibrio y coordinación, seguían como de costumbre, todo normal excepto por el tatuaje en su mano derecha.

Luego paso por un examen psicológico, dado su poder era capaz de realizar este examen a un nivel mucho mayor de detalle.

Pronto noto que algo había cambiado.

Sus poderes parecían haber recibido un impulso, posiblemente si se realizaba un escaneo de nivel ahora resultaría en la posición 3 de niveles 5.

Buscando la causa de ello encontró una especie de "virus computacional" insertado directamente dentro de su cerebro, instantáneamente Misaki lo aisló para analizarlo con seguridad.

El "virus" por llamarlo de algún modo estaba etiquetado como Windarf, la mano derecha de dios, Misaki miro a su propia mano derecha, rápidamente las runas, como si fueran un USB infectado con el virus que había sido introducido.

Luego de eso, empezó a analizar el virus en sí, ella tenía experiencia en la programación mental, pero tuvo que admitir que quien fuera el que había diseñado este virus era bastante brillante, utilizaba y vinculaba áreas que normalmente quedan desusadas del cerebro humano normal para darle a su portador varias ventajas, la más saltante de ellas era la capacidad de controlar todo tipo de criaturas con solo tocarlas.

Misaki sabía bien que eso no obstante su parecido a la programación mental que ella misma hacia no era un poder esper, dada su naturaleza para ella los secretos no existían, y la magia era de su conocimiento, aunque nunca la había experimentado personalmente, era obvio que esas runas eran mágicas.

No es que eso fuera realmente importante para ella si era esper o magia, ya que no parecían poder causarle daño directo no tenía motivos para alarmarse.

Otra propiedad de la runa era que le daba más agilidad equilibrio y resistencia a su usuario, para que pudiera soportar las dificultades de domar una bestia en medio de un campo de batalla, además de eso le daba un aumento a la capacidad de cálculo de la persona, ese era el origen del aumento en sus poderes.

Y finalmente llego la parte oscura, siempre hay una parte oscura, las runas estaban diseñadas para manipular la voluntad de quien las poseyera y hacerlo dócil y obediente al invocador.

-buen intento. –dijo Misaki. –pero yo soy la reina de la manipulación mental, un truco tan burdo como este no servirá de nada.

Con su poder aplasto totalmente esa parte de la runa, aunque eran sistema de leyes diferentes coincidían suficiente para permitirle hacer eso.

Terminado eso Misaki decidió explorar la escuela, los pasillos estaban relativamente vacíos, solo pocos estudiantes y algunas sirvientas estaban deambulando por el castillo.

Con los primeros que se topó fueron con una chica de cabello rojo y piel morena, la zorra Kirche, si las memorias de Louise eran de confianza, siendo cortejada por un chico de pelo azul largo, Misaki los congelo y leyó las mentes de ambos.

-curioso. –pensó Misaki, Kirche tomaba a Louise como su amiga/ saco de boxeo favorita, Tabitha era su mejor amiga que es algo totalmente diferente, eso era curioso por el modo totalmente opuesto con el que Louise veía su relación.

Del chico no vale la pena decir nada, solo estaba pensando en meterse en la cama de la germana, pobre chico, ella lo iba a exprimir.

Misaki se alejó antes de descongelarlos.

-eh?... ¿paso algo? –pregunto el de pelo azul.

Kirche se encogió de hombros. -¿en qué íbamos?

Luego se topó con Guiche quien estaba cortejando a una chica de cabello marrón y capa del mismo color, Louise no tenía recuerdos de ella así que Misaki no sabía su nombre.

-así es, pero realmente no existe estrella más brillante que tus ojos. –dijo Guiche respondiéndole a la chica lo que sea que hubiera dicho antes.

-¿en serio? Esa línea está más que gastada, ¿Cómo espera que funcione? –se preguntó Misaki.

-¡en serio cree eso lord Guiche! ¡Esas palabras son hermosas!

-parece que todavía existen idiotas en el mundo. –dijo Misaki derrotada, primero pensó en dejarlos, pero luego le entro una idea traviesa.

Leyó la mente del chico, al parecer era un play boy, que escondía su temor hacia las mujeres, latente homosexualidad y gran debilidad mental sublimándolos en buscar tantas chicas como pudiera, Misaki reviso toda la lista de chicas.

-lord Guiche, ¿usted desearía probar el Soufflé, que preparo? Es una receta tradicional y tal vez...

-¡claro que me encantaría Montmorency! ¡Cualquier cosa hecha por tus manos es lo mejor para mí!

-¡¿Montmorency?!

-ah... lo siento, Joanna, no quería...

-¡¿Quién es Joanna?!

-Lisbeth, es un malentendido.

-¡tampoco es Lisbeth!

La chica salió huyendo en lágrimas, no sin antes darle un lapo que dejar roja la mejilla de Guiche.

Jajajajajaja ah... clásico. –dijo Misaki riéndose, mientras sacaba una lagrima de felicidad de sus ojos.

-¡tú! ¡Plebeya! ¡Es tu culpa, tú lastimaste el inocente corazón de una dama!

Misaki miro alrededor, solo estaba ella, ¿realmente la iba a acusar por que el empezó a decir los nombres de las otras chicas? Bueno, ella lo había forzado a decirlo, pero no tenía como darse cuenta.

-oye, yo no soy el playboy que es muy inútil como para decir el nombre de las otras chicas con las que está jugando.

-estúpida plebeya, ¿Cómo te atreves a sugerir que yo juego las damas?

-Eh... que no fuiste atrapado infraganti, agradece que no fuera a medio día y en medio de tus compañeros, y relájate, guardare tu secreto, si es que esto se convierte en un secreto y no en un chisme.

-lo último que un noble como yo necesita es la compasión de una plebeya, debería castigarte para enseñarte tu lugar, pero sería una pena, mejor me pagaras de "otra forma".

Esta fue una de las pocas veces que Misaki logro sorprenderse por el comportamiento humano. –es difícil de creer, lograste repugnarme más de lo que me esperaba. –dijo.

-¿repugnarte? ¡Aprende tu lugar de una vez plebeya!

El chico saco su varita/rosa y la sacudió, un solo pétalo cayó al suelo, convirtiéndose en una valquiria.

-solo los cobardes utilizan armas como esas para lastimar mujeres que creen indefensas, pero cometiste un error de estimación, yo no soy una mujer indefensa.

Misaki saco su control remoto. -¡eres una noble! –no, ser de poco valor. Yo. Soy. La. Reina.

Misaki apretó un botón, la mente de Guiche fue intervenida de forma agresiva, él se vio forzado a volver su valquiria y a lanzarla para que le haga daño a él mismo.

Después de un par de golpes Guiche cayo inconsciente, la valquiria con su invocador desmayado se desmorono.

Guiche no despertaría en varios días y al despertar no recordaría nada.

Guiche fue el primer humano en Halkigenia en saber lo que significaba repugnarle a la reina de Tokidawai, ahora que estaba inconsciente fue la última vez en su vida en que pudo dormir en paz, todas las noches después de eso sus sueños fueron poblados por terribles aberraciones, mas halla dela comprensión humana, seres sacados directamente de la tumba de Lovecraft.

Los médicos de Halkigenia no lograron con sus limitados conocimientos comprender el motivo de los terrores nocturnos del joven Gramont, así que su familia supersticiosa como era comun en ese tiempo lo llevo a la iglesia, en la que el sacerdote no tardo en diagnosticar una posesión demoniaca producto de experimentar con lo oscuro.

Su historia después de eso es desconocida.

Misaki dejo al rubio patán tirado en el piso, ella había tenido cuidado de no arriesgar su vida, luego siguió con su paseo, no había obtenido ninguna información valiosa todavía para facilitar su regreso, pero eso era porque solo había revisado alumnos y no profesores, esa fue su conclusión así que fue a buscar la recamara del hombre clavo, Colbert según Louise, para ella él era el profesor más confiable y preparado, si alguien debía saber algo, era él.

Misaki subió a la torre de fuego, la habitación del profesor Colbert tenía la puerta entreabierta y luz de vela salía de él.

Misaki se asomó adentro, el profesor estaba examinando varios libros que se había escamoteado de la sección prohibida de la biblioteca ya que esta cerraba a la puesta de sol.

La rubia apunto hacia el con su control remoto, y altero su percepción para que he no pudiera notar su presencia, luego se acercó y le hecho una ojeada a los libros que estaba revisando.

El título del libro era "familiares poderosos, misteriosos, únicos y resaltantes de la historia de Halkigenia"

-no parece que estés preparando las clases para mañana, ¿Qué estás haciendo? –pregunto Misaki.

-arg... acá no hay nada tampoco. –dijo el profesor Colbert arrojando el libro lejos. –recuerdo haber visto esas runas antes, pero donde. –dijo con frustración.

El profesor poso la vista en su propia biblioteca y de pronto salto de su silla. -¡claro! ¡¿Cómo no vi esto antes?!

El profesor fue a su biblioteca y saco un libro, se titulaba "los familiares de Brimir el fundador" con rapidez practicada Colbert llego al capítulo dos, "Windarf, la mano derecha de dios"

-bueno, bueno, tenemos una interesante coincidencia aquí. –dijo Misaki mirando la runa en el libro y luego la runa de su mano, cada línea era exactamente igual, Colbert también hiso su contraste entre las notas que había tomado después de la ceremonia de invocación, con los ojos como platos.

-no puede ser... –dijo Colbert. –esto... tiene que ser un error... tengo que decirle a Osmond inmediatamente. –dijo cerrando de golpe el libro y dirigiéndose a la salida.

-¡alto hay! –Misaki congelo a Colbert mientras se movía. –Todavía no me has explicado todo lo que está pasando.

Misaki entonces se zambulló en su mente.

Tenía que admitir que de lejos, se trataba del cerebro más interesante desde que había ingresado.

Colbert era un ex-coronel del ejército de Tristein, durante sus primeros años no tuvo reparos en matar y masacrar siguiendo órdenes con el propósito de escalar en la escala de mando, fue el segundo de la legendaria Karin el viento fuerte, la mejor maga de viento de toda la historia hasta que fue asignado a otra división.

Debido a su letalidad y poder recibió el apodo de la serpiente de fuego Colbert, hasta que llego la orden de purificar una cierta aldea que decían tenía una plaga, tarde se dio cuenta de que tal plaga no existía y que había masacrado a un montón de inocentes sin sentido alguno.

El enfrento a su lugarteniente y rescato a la única superviviente de la aldea una pequeña niña que crecería para ser la guardia principal de la princesa, luego de eso Colbert se retiró del ejército, Misaki no pudo evitar sonreír, le recordaba a cierto albino psicópata de regreso en casa.

Avergonzado de su pasado escondió su apodo y se convirtió en profesor, no buscaba redención, solamente guiar a sus alumnos para que no cometieran el mismo error que el cometió, durante el resto de su vida vida hasta finalmente morir eh ir al infierno donde se quemaría por sus crímenes.

Luego reviso lo que sabía acerca del Windarf.

Según las leyendas el fundador había tenido 4 familiares, los dos más importantes Gandalf, Windarf.

Estos familiares tenían el deber de proteger y asistir a Brimir debido a lo largo de su periodo de encantación antes de lanzar cualquier conjuro.

Estos familiares eran reverenciados como santos y su presencia indicaba la segunda llegada de Brimir.

-interesante, entonces ¿Louise es la reencarnación de este humano deificado? Puede serme útil.

Colbert necesitaba avisarle a Osmond acerca de su descubrimiento, era importante a escala mundial y requería la sabiduría del viejo.

Nada acerca de cómo regresar a su mundo.

Misaki descongelo a Colbert entonces, pero no disipo la modificación mental que le permitía pasar desapercibida y siguió al hombre hasta la parte más alta de la torre central, donde se escondió para no ser vista por la secretaria o el anciano.

-¡señor Osmond, tengo noticias, muy importantes!

-no podían esperar hasta mañana.

-es acerca de la familiar de la señorita Valiere.

-si eh oído que es muy... agradable a la vista, ¿está causando algún problema?

-no es eso, sino esto. –Colbert arrojo su copia de los familiares del fundador junto con la hoja en la que estaba el dibujo de la runa.

Osmond levanto una ceja.

-señorita Longeville, eso es todo por hoy, puede retirarse.

Mientras Longeville salía Misaki tuvo tiempo suficiente para examinar sus recuerdos recientes y acerca una idea de qué clase de persona se trataba, además de partir su campo visual, entre el suyo propio y el del profesor Colbert para seguir la conversación.

-por supuesto, hasta mañana lord Osmond, maestro Colbert.

La ladrona bajo disfraz salió del salón, no tenía ninguna intención de retirarse sin saber de qué se trataba esa conversación.

Gracias a un artefacto mágico de escucha no necesitaría perderse nada de todos modos.

-muy bien, veamos de que están hablando. –dijo Fouquet mientras iniciaba el conjuro de escucha.

-Están hablando sobre mí, y de mis runas. –dijo Misaki saliendo de las sombras.

-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?

-yo soy la chica que Valiere invoco hace unas horas, mi nombre es Shokuhou Misaki y estoy haciendo exactamente lo mismo que tú, recolectar información, ahora bien, ¿Qué es exactamente el báculo de la destrucción?

...

-deberíamos avisarle a palacio inmediatamente. –dijo Colbert.

-nada de eso, ¿Qué crees que harán esos idiotas en palacio si se enteran de que tenemos a un familiar del vacío?, yo personalmente quiero terminar mis días en paz, no con la molestia de una cruzada drenando los recursos del país hasta la hambruna.

Colbert se detuvo a pensar un momento a pensar lo que el viejo Osmond estaba diciendo, la verdad no lo había pensado de esa manera. –lo siento, no pensé en eso.

-no tienes de que disculparte, solo mantener la boca cerrada por un rato, mientras más se tarde en esparcir la noticia mejor será.

...

-entonces ¿tú también estas tras el báculo de la destrucción?

-para nada, solo me interesa la información de cómo regresar a casa, pero claro hacer un poco de dinero extra tampoco está mal mientras estoy acá.

-¿Qué estas sugiriendo?

-trabajemos juntas, el viejo Osmond parece tener algún tipo de bajo nivel de protección anti lectura mental, si me ayudas a acercarme lo suficiente obtendré la información que necesito y de paso cualquier información de cómo abrir el baúl de la academia o de como destruirlo en todo caso.

-eso suena muy bien, pero perdóname que desconfié de ti, es mi segunda naturaleza, ¿puedes respaldar tus palabras?

-soy la suprema manipuladora mental, que desconfíes de mi es natural y un buen síntoma, significa que no te eh alterado psicológicamente, no tienes que creerme hasta que me veas en acción no obstante.

Fouquet lo pensó un poco. –acepto. –dijo. –pero parece que la reunión del profesor Colbert ha terminado, si nos descubren acá sospecharan, no vemos mañana.

-muy bien, mañana en el comedor después del desayuno.

-me parece bien.

...

Misaki volvió a la habitación de Louise, al llegar encontró a la chica sonoramente dormida, había ropa esparcida por todo el piso y el suelo estaba húmedo.

La rubia saco una vez más su control remoto y reviso la memoria de las últimas horas de la pelirosa para saber que había hecho con la ilusión.

-¡¿Qué diablos?! ¡¿En serio ella piensa tratarme así?! –dijo Shokuhou al ver que su ilusión estaba durmiendo desnuda en la pila de paja. –esta chica es más retorcida que Mugino y Kuroko juntas, será un milagro que no crezca para convertirse en una psicópata.

Esto ameritaba una venganza, sin despertarla Misaki movió a la chica de la cama y la coloco en la pila de paja, luego ella se recostó en la cama, estaba cansada, antes de dormirse modifico a Louise para que se despertara más tarde de lo normal, necesitaba eso.

A la mañana siguiente Misaki "ayudo" a Louise a vestirse, mientras avanzaban por los pasillos Misaki tuvo que hacer su mejor esfuerzo para no reírse.

Al llegar al comedor vio que todos los ojos se posaron inmediatamente en ella, una profesora se levantó, parecía indignada.

-¡señorita Valiere! ¿Qué cree que está haciendo?

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué me están mirando así? –dijo Louise.

-tal vez sea por esto ama. –dijo Misaki, alcanzándole un gran espejo que había preparado para ese momento mientras dejaba caer la manipulación mental a la que la había sometido.

Louise examino su reflejo y...

**-¡**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh**!**

Louise se tapó como pudo y salió corriendo de vuelta a su habitación.

Misaki no la había ayudado a vestirse, así que Louise sin darse cuenta había estado andando desnuda por toda la academia, su pobre orgullo lastimado más halla de reparación posible.

Mientras la reina se reía, Longeville se acercó a ella. -¿en verdad era necesario hacer eso? –pregunto.

-no me reproches, necesitaba esa venganza.

Fouquet sacudió su cabeza. "¿qué le habrá hecho?" pensó. –dejando eso de lado, deberíamos ir a un lugar más privado, no quiero que nuestros negocios llamen la atención.

-no te preocupes, mira los ojos de cualquiera alrededor.

Longeville se sorprendió al ver que el patrón de estrellas de los ojos de la rubia se reflejaba en los ojos de los demás.

-todos creen que me estas regañándome por reírme de mi ama o algo por el estilo.

Mientras se sentaban a comer Longeville pensaba en lo aterrador del poder de la chica,no le creía que no fuera magia, pero no existe magia para control a ese nivel.

-tenemos un problema, el viejo Osmond salió de viaje ayer en la noche, hasta la capital y de vuelta no va estar por lo menos una semana.

-hay algún modo de abrir el baúl por la fuerza.

-no, está protegido por tres conjuros defensivos de nivel cuadrado, quizás un golem de 20 metros de alto podría romper una de las paredes, pero semejante construcción me dejaría vulnerable contras cualquier ataque y me atraparían rápidamente.

-¿y si los mismos profesores destruyeran una de las paredes?

-y ¿Por qué harían eso?

-¿Por qué Louise andaría desnuda por toda la academia? Soy la reina del control mental, eso es fácil para mí.

Misaki sonrió, Fouquet le correspondió, pronto completaría uno de los trabajos que más molestias le había causado, aunque tuviera que compartir las ganancias.

-con ese poder tuyo tú debes ser la líder del lugar de donde provienes.

-no, para nada, mi apodo es la reina de Tokidawai pero eso solo es en la escuela, de hecho mi rango solo me coloca coma la quinta más fuerte de mi ciudad y ni hablar de los magos del lado oscuro.

Longeville casi se atraganta, esta chica, que estaba manipulando las voluntades de todos en el salón principal, unas 80 personas, sin siquiera mostrar un poco de dificultad era solamente la quinta en la escala de su ciudad ¿de qué mundo de monstruos provenía ella?

-de un mundo con auténticos monstruos. –respondió la rubia como si hubiera leído la mente de la peli verde. –si lo que eh visto en las memorias de Colbert y los demás profesores es una imagen precisa del nivel de esta civilización, incluso los niños de mi pueblo están al nivel dios en comparación a los más fuertes del tuyo.

Misaki dijo esto con total sinceridad, sin ningún intento de alardear al respecto, Longeville se quedó sin palabras.

-a media noche voy a poner en un estado de coma inducido a todos los estudiantes, luego controlando a los profesores los reunirán en el exterior de la torre principal, enel lado del baúl, quiero que estés hay con tu golem, no sécómo lo preparas pero quiero que estés lista, ellos juntos destruirán la pared de la tesorería con sus conjuros, tu deberás entrar, sacaras todo lo que sea de valor lo esconderás y volverás a mi lado, frente a ellos no importa, luego de eso harás huir al golem, yo los abre hipnotizado para que crean que Fouquet la tierra desmoronadora vas en el golem llevándose los tesoros, tardaran un par de días en alcanzarlo, para entonces ya habremos vendido las cosas y repartido el botín.

¿Todo claro?

-¿y los estudiantes?

-despertaran en la mañana sin saber que ha pasado.

-eso es todo... hasta media noche entonces. –Longeville se retiró, Misaki libero la atención de todos en el comedor para que volvieran a sus asuntos.

-tengo que admitir que esta gente hace muy buenos dulces. –dijo Misaki cogiendo unos 6 kequitos con relleno de frutas y saliendo del comedor.

Se dirigía a la habitación de Louise para asegurarse de que la chica no se hubiera suicidado.

Aunque claro si eso ocurría y ella quedaba atrapada en este mundo por más tiempo del deseado siempre podía asumir el rol de tercera hija de la familia Valiere.

Mientras se dirigía se encontró con dos chicas, Kirche, la de la noche anterior y la pequeña Tabitha, quien era básicamente el opuesto natural de Kirche.

-oye, tu eres la plebeya que Zero invoco ayer verdad.

-soy la que Louise invoco es verdad, pero no entiendo por qué todos sobreentienden que soy una plebeya, es decir, tal vez el uniforme de Tokidawai no sea muy glamoroso, pero no me estoy vistiendo como una campesina tampoco, por mi propio aspecto, podría decir que me veo más noble que varios de los estudiantes de esta academia.

-¡¿entonces eres una noble?! –pregunto Kirche asombrada.

-no tengo títulos nobiliarios.

-entonces eres una plebeya, deberías ir a ver a tu ama, después de su momento de exhibicionismo se ha encerrado en su cuarto y no me dejo pasar para ver que tiene.

-estas preocupada por ella. –dijo Misaki apuntando a un hecho.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No, para nada, ¿Por qué yo me preocuparía por una valiere cero como ella? Puf!

-Tsundere~

-¿tsundere? ¿Qué es eso?

-olvídenlo, ya voy a ver que no se haya colgado con su propio cabello.

**continuara...**


	2. Chapter 2

Troleando a Zero

Capítulo 2: El Robo

_Punto de Vista de Tabitha._

Louise tardo algo en abrir la puerta de su habitación, pese a haberse negado rotundamente a hacerlo, tal vez por tratarse de su familiar a que estaba llamando aunque había algo extraño al respecto, cuando Kirche llamo a preguntar muy preocupada por su condición ella simplemente soltó una maldición y la mando a volar, porque Kirche molestaba de constantemente a Louise para luego estar preocupada de esa manera por ella era algo que se le escapaba a Tabitha, no es como si fuera a preguntarlo en voz alta de todas maneras.

La chica estaba en su bata de noche y bañada en lágrimas.

-¡TÚ! ¡Tú tuviste algo que ver, no tengo idea que fue pero fuiste tú! –dijo Louise apuntando su dedo acusador contra Misaki.

Una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Misaki. –así es. –dijo simplemente.

Louise se quedó congelada por la repentina admisión de responsabilidad de parte de su familiar.

-¿Qué?

-yo fui la culpable, yo te hice andar desnuda por toda la academia como castigo por pensar que podrías tratarme a mí, de todas las personas como tu glorificada esclava bajo el nombre de familiar, aunque si te sirve de consuelo solo nosotras cuatro nos acordaremos de ello, todos los demás ya lo han olvidado.

En los rostros de las tres magas se dibujó un gesto de confusión.

-¿Cómo?... ¡¿y qué diablos está haciendo Zerbs acá?!

-Zero, yo vine... –empezó Kirche pero fue interrumpida por Misaki.

-ella es una de las únicas y la que más se preocupa por ti en esta escuela, se agradecida de tener una amiga siquiera. –dijo Misaki. –con respecto al cómo, creo que será más fácil de explicarlo de esta manera.

Tabitha observo como en un movimiento fluido la rubia extraía el control de su bolsillo y lo levantaba en el aire, ella se puso en guardia para lo que sea que la chica estuviera preparando, le estaba dando la espalda la rubia, pero podía sentir como ella estaba plenamente consciente de cada una de sus acciones y la mantenía vigilada de algún modo, ella no bajaría la guardia tan rápido como todos lo habían hecho solo porque la familiar de Louise no llevara prendas exactamente nobles.

Pero toda prevención fue inútil, en menos de un pestañeo cayo en el hechizo de la rubia.

Tabitha se encontró flotando en medio de un negro vacío, que sin embargo estaba lleno de luz, su cuerpo se sentía liviano, casi inmaterial y no podía decir si estaba respirando o no.

Empezó a explorar con la mirada a su alrededor, "debajo" de ella, o donde supusiera que estaba debajo ya que no era capaz de determinar el derecho o el revés de las cosas estaban Louise y Kirche, consientes y en el mismo estado de confusión en que ella se encontraba sus siluetas estaban recortadas contra lo que parecía ser una luna, brillando con una luz blanca.

Tabitha pensó en acercarse a Kirche y para su sorpresa así sucedió, Kirche entonces abrió la boca intentando decir algo, pero ningún sonido salió.

-no se esfuercen en hablar, el sonido no se transmite en el vacío. –les llego la voz de Misaki directamente a sus mentes. –miren "arriba".

Las tres chicas "levantaron" sus cabezas y la imagen que las recibió las hubiera dejado sin palabras si pudieran hablar en primer lugar por su belleza.

Una perfecta y enorme orbe flotando en medio del vacío, parte estaba sumida en la oscuridad y en la oscuridad miles de luces independientes sumaban sus esfuerzos para aniquilar las sombras, otra parte empezaba a ser bañada por la luz del sol que estaba del otro lado de la orbe revelando mares de color azul profundo y continentes similares a Halkigenia.

-ese es mi mundo. –dijo la voz dentro de sus cabezas, mientras involuntariamente las chicas empezaban a acercarse a la parte iluminada del planeta. –se llama tierra.

Rápidamente las tres chicas empezaron a atravesar increíbles distancia de nubes y el suelo se acercaba aterradoramente rápido, no pudieron evitar gritar y para su sorpresa su voz regreso.

-¡PARA! ¡PARA!

-¡AUXILIOOOOOOOOOOO!

Y cuando estaban por dar contra el suelo se detuvieron de modo seguro, ahora la vista que las recibía era una totalmente alienígena para ellas, era una ciudad con altas torres de acero con ventanas de cristal cubriéndolas por todos lados, cientos de personas, principalmente jóvenes recorrían las calles con ropas desconocidas para ellas y extraños dispositivos y vehículos se desplazan por varios lugares. –y este es mi hogar, ciudad academia.

Misaki les mostro parte de las maravillas de su civilización, les conto acerca de las naciones, acerca de los espers, acerca de la modernidad, impresionándolas cada vez más con cada cosa nueva que les mostraba, pero junto con lo sublime no tuvo reparo en mostrarles lo atroz, les mostro los estragos de las tres guerras mundiales, les mostro la violencia y el poder, les mostro dos niveles 5 luchando, les mostro los abismos de la miseria humana.

Cuando la ilusión acabo Tabitha y las otras cayeron al piso porque sus rodillas no dejaban de temblar.

Tabitha fue la primera en recuperarse, ahora sabía muy bien que la rubia no era ningún juego, si la visión que había tenido era real entonces ella era un heraldo de una civilización tan poderosa que si algún día chocaban las dos culturas Halkigenia y su mundo, Halkigenia solo podía rogar que ellos vinieran en son de paz o que los ignoraran, si no era real, estaban enfrentado a una maga capaz de manipular la mente con una facilidad abrumadora, capaz de subyugar a cualquiera en un pestañeo, fue Tabitha la que enuncio la pregunta que la ilusión había dejado convenientemente sin contestar. -¿Quién eres?

-creo que una nueva presentación es necesaria. –dijo mientras se lamia los labio la rubia para disfrutar del momento. –Soy Shokuhou Misaki, la suprema manipuladora de la mente, la quinta más fuerte y reina de Tokidawai.

...

...

...

-po-¿Por qué diablos no dijiste eso antes? –se quejó Louise cuando su cerebro se descongelo.

-si lo hubiera hecho mi venganza no hubiera sido tan divertida. –contesto la rubia.

-¡¿venganza?! ¡¿De qué?! ¡¿Yo que te he hecho?!

-haber, déjame ver, podría empezar por secuestrarme del lugar al que pertenezco donde están las personas que amo y las cosas que conozco y traerme a un lugar primitivo y retrograda como este, y luego tener el descaro de tratar de convertirme en tu esclava y doblegar mi voluntad vía un encantamiento retorcido, podría empezar con ello.

-¿de qué habl...? –empezó a decir Louise cuando fue interrumpida por Tabitha. –contrato de familiar. –dijo la peliazul, dándose cuenta de que hablaba la rubia.

-muy bien Charlotte~ -comento Misaki ante esto, ganándose una vista de una completamente tiesa Tabitha como recompensa.

-¿Charlotte? –repitió Kirche por lo bajo, sin entender bien.

Louise estaba paralizada al comprender lo que la rubia le había dicho, era verdad que el contrato de familiar servía para domar a las criaturas y hacerlas fieles sirvientes de sus amos, y ella le había hecho eso a una humana, no solo eso sino a alguien que había clamado ser la reina de... ¿Dónde dijo? ¿Torquemada? –lo siento su alteza, realmente lo siento, no tenía idea de que usted era una reina, no fue mi intención tampoco invocar a ningún noble, fue un avatar del destino, discúlpeme por favor. –empezó a disculparse la peli rosada.

Misaki sonrió, hacía tiempo que nadie la llamaba su alteza, sobre todo porque a ella no le interesaban cosas tan infantiles como esas. –"no fue mi intención tampoco invocar a ningún noble" –cito la rubia. –tu estarías contenta si hubieras invocado a un plebeyo ¿no es así?, regocijándote en la miseria de alguien menos afortunado que tú, ¿verdad?

-no yo no...

-y sin embargo dejaste que esa ilusión que mande a seguirte anoche durmiera desnuda en esa pila de paja. –dijo apuntando con el dedo en su dirección.

-¿dormir desnuda en una pila de paja? No sabía que fueras una fetichista Louise, ni que batearas para ese lado. –dijo Kirche.

-yo no fui la que le hizo hacer eso, ella lo hizo sola.

-la ilusión estaba programada para leer tu mente y obedecer todas tus ordenes, incluso aquellas que no decías así que si, tú lo deseaste de esa manera. –dijo Misaki. –aunque eso no quita que no moviste un dedo ni siquiera para taparla con una frazada. –la recrimino.

-su alteza yo...

-no me digas alteza, está bien, te perdono. –dijo Misaki dándose la vuelta. –pero olvídate de tratarme como tu familiar, yo no sirvo a nadie. –la chica se retiró. –ah...una cosa más. –dijo volteándose en la esquina del pasillo. –despídete de tu tranquilidad.

...Esa noche...

_Punto de vista de Misaki_

Todos los estudiantes están durmiendo, quiéranlo o no, con la excepción de Charlotte/ Tabitha ella había abandonado la academia al caer la noche, Misaki sabía muy bien que ella debía estar rumbo a la frontera con Galia, para informar acerca de ella, la chica de pelo azul había demostrado ser la más astuta de todos los estudiantes en la academia y la que mejor guardaba sus secretos, aunque claro, para Misaki los secretos no existen.

En cuanto a su plan para robar a la academia, Misaki ya tenía bajo su control a los profesores que descansaban en las torres externas y central, tanto el viejo Osmond como Colbert no estaban por ningún lado, posiblemente habida ido juntos a la capital, la servidumbre estaba bajo el mismo sueño inducido que los alumnos.

Todos los preparativos estaban listos, solo faltaba que Fouquet completara su golem, le había dicho que estaba pensando en hacerle unos cambios estructurales interesantes, pero no especifico cuales, y Misaki no tenía ganas de revisar cuales en su mente tampoco.

Sin preocupaciones inmediatas Misaki paseaba por los pasillos bañados en luz de luna de la academia, llevaba puesto un largo vestido de seda blanca que se había "prestado" de una estudiante que compartía su misma talla, podría también haberse robado uno de los de Kirche, pero los que tenía eran simplemente imprácticos, solo le servirían si quería seducir a alguien, cosa que no estaba en sus planes de momento ¿quizás cuando regresará podría pasearse frente a Touma con uno de esos y ver su reacción? Con Mikoto cerca para verlo todo. Una sonrisa maléfica apareció en su cara.

Mientras iba pensando en sus propios asuntos sintió algo golpeándola sacándola de balance y haciéndola caer al suelo.

Ella se había chocado con una sirvienta y las dos habían ido a dar al suelo, la sirvienta más rápida de reacción ya estaba de pie, haciendo una reverencia para pedir perdón.

-¡lo siento! ¡Lo siento mi lady! ¡No fue mi intención, no veía por donde andaba! –dijo con una voz asustada.

Misaki todavía estaba en el suelo, mirando en shock a la sirvienta, se supone que todos deberían estar durmiendo, pero aquí estaba, una joven sirvienta aun despierta.

La rubia escondió su asombro lo más rápido que pudo esperando que la sirvienta no se hubiera percatado. –no te preocupes. –dijo. –ayúdame a pararme.

-por supuesto mi Lady.

-también es mi culpa, yo tampoco estaba viendo por donde andaba. –dijo Misaki sacando disimuladamente su control remoto. -¿Cómo te llamas chica?

-Siesta, mi Lady, Siesta Takeo de Tarbes.

-¿Takeo? Es un nombre bastante extraño por acá, dime tienes herencia oriental. –pregunto Misaki mientras escondiendo en la tela de su falda apuntaba su control directamente a la cara de la sirvienta.

-mi abuelo decía venir de un eh... país... llamado Japón, de una ciudad llamada Tokio, pero nunca eh podido saber dónde está ubicado ese país o esa ciudad, y la verdad varias personas dudan de su existencia.

Misaki estaba doblemente sorprendida ahora, primero esta joven acababa de decirle que tenía herencia japonesa, segundo y más peligroso, esta chica tenia inmunidad natural a los poderes de Misaki, no parecía ser maga, por lo que un conjuro defensivo era poco probable, no reacciono como Misaka así que posiblemente no tenía un campo AIM muy denso para protegerla y... ¿quizás ella poseía el Imagen Breaker?

-valla sorpresa. –dijo Misaki falsificando una sonrisa. –mis padres también son de Tokio, mi nombre es Shokuhou Misaki, es un gusto conocer una compatriota en tan lejanas tierras. –dijo tendiéndole la mano derecha.

Siesta estaba impresionada, por fin, alguien que podía confirmar si las historias de su abuelo eran verdaderas, aunque no sabía que es lo que la rubia quería al extender la mano.

Misaki se dio cuenta de la incertidumbre de la sirvienta. –apriétala. –dijo.

-los plebeyos no tenemos permitido ese honor.

-¿de qué hablas? Prácticamente somos familia.

Siesta se alegró y tomo la mano de Misaki, no hubo la sensación de poderes desapareciendo ni el ruido de cristal rompiéndose, lo que significaba que esta chica no tenía la imagen breaker, la nivel 5 estaba confundida.

-¿Cómo es Japón? ¿De verdad la gente se mueve en carruajes sin caballos? ¿Las torres que rascan las nubes de verdad existen? –pregunto entusiasmada Siesta.

-eh... Japón es una isla, pero no está en este mundo sino en otro con una sola luna, los carruajes que dices se llaman automóviles y si todos andan en esos; y las torres que mencionas son bastante abundantes en cada ciudad grande, aunque ahora en ciudad academia existe una torre llamada Endimión que sobrepasa las nubes y llega tan alto que el cielo es negro y se ven las estrellas todo el día en su sima. –contesto a las preguntas la rubia.

-eso es... incluso más impresionante que lo que contaba el abuelo, ¡cuéntame más!

-mañana Siesta, ahora estoy cansada, hazme un favor y vete a dormir tú también, te juro que mañana responderé todas tus preguntas.

Siesta se sintió un poco decepcionada por ello pero de todos modos accedió. –buenas noches Lady Shokuhou ¡hasta mañana! –la sirvienta se agacho un poco y luego se alejó corriendo felizmente.

Misaki quedo completamente confundida, quería estudiar más a fondo a Siesta por eso le había prometido encontrase con ella a la mañana siguiente, pero también sabía que ella podía hacer que todo el plan se viniera abajo, así que hizo que los guardias de la puerta de la academia dejaran su puesto y una vez la chica entrara a su habitación se estacionaran en su puerta para no dejarla salir hasta la mañana siguiente.

Luego de que la sirvienta desapareciera de su vista Misaki saco su control remoto.

-¿Cuánto más vas a tardar con el Golem Matilda? –dijo Misaki.

"¿qué? Qué raro me pareció escuchar la voz de la ojos raros" escucho Misaki en su mente.

-no te pareció, la "ojos raros" te está hablando directamente a tu cerebro. –dijo la rubia.

-"¿esa eres tu Shokuhou?" llego la respuesta de Fouquet.

-así es, dime cuanto más vas a tardar.

"casi nada, ya tengo listo casi todo"

-bien, no vengas todavía, ha surgido algo y quiero estar completamente segura antes de empezar.

"¿Qué clase de algo?"

-después te lo voy a decir, espera mi señal. Cambio y fuera.

Misaki cortó la comunicación y luego levanto a varios de los alumnos, quienes mecanizada mente empezaron a explorar el castillo en busca de alguien más que no estuviera bajo el control de la reina.

Luego de media hora no encontró nada así que Misaki dio la orden.

Fouquet salió del bosque con su golem, era más grande que cualquiera que hubiera hecho antes, pero de una estructura esbelta y refinada (para un golem) que se enfocaba más en la velocidad que en el poder destructivo, mientras atravesaba el muro de la escuela, vía tirarlo abajo, escucho una gran explosión.

...

-ese tuvo que ser el robo más fácil de la historia. –dijo Fouquet mientras se dirigían ella y Misaki en un carruaje tirado por un golem al refugio de la ladrona.

-el robo todavía no ha terminado, primero tenemos que deshacernos de los ítems y cobrar la recompensa... –Misaki dijo mientras padecía para abrir la caja que contenía el báculo de la destrucción. –lo logre.

Fouquet detuvo el carruaje y fue atrás para ver cómo se veía el báculo.

Misaki se había quedado sin palabras, como hipnotizada.

El "báculo" era un largo objeto metálico de color negro, la parte de atrás recordaba a los rifles de asalto, pero más grande, como pensado para ser portado por una armadura de combate, a la mitad lo que parecían dos grandes cajas de color negro, luego una especie de grueso anillo metálico conectaba estas dos cajas con dos largas barras metálicas acanaladas con forma de rieles que se proyectaban hacia adelante separadas levemente entre sí, sobre el grabados que indicaban el nombre del fabricante y el número de serie.

Fouquet intento levantarlo y padeció para lograrlo, la caja debió tener un conjuro para reducir su peso ya que ahora le resultaba difícil solo sujetarlo. -¿Cómo se supone que use esto como un báculo? ¡Esto pesa!

-esto no es un báculo Matilda, ¡el báculo de la destrucción es un jodido railgun!

...en la mañana... punto de vista de Louise...

Louise despertó, había sido la noche de sueño más agradable que había tenido en mucho tiempo, soñó que su príncipe azul había venido a rascarla y le había hecho pasar la mejor noche de su vida, es más acabando el sueño y llegando al mundo real todavía podía sentir el calor y el rudo sin embargo agradable olor de su príncipe.

Aunque ese olor era demasiado realista, mas e lo que un sueño debería ser.

Y sentía además que alguien la estaba abrazando por detrás. ¿Qué extraño? ¿No puede ser, verdad? Se preguntó a si misma todavía en su ensoñación.

Despacio y con calma la chica abrió los ojos y dio la vuelta para ver la cara tranquilamente dormida de un chico de tercer año, uno de los juguetes de Kirche.

-ah, solo es Friedrich. –dijo Louise y volvió a recostarse, quería dormir algo más.

...3 segundos más tarde...

Los ojos de Louise se abrieron de golpe.

-¿solo es Friedrich?

Se dio la vuelta y vio que el chico realmente estaba hay.

Como es natural grito, en su habitación en su palacio Henrietta se despertó sobresaltada. -¿Qué fue ese grito?

De vuelta en la academia...

-¿Qué-que-qué diablos estás haciendo aquí?

-Kirche mi amor, yo solo quería despertar a tu lado, aunque tu querías que yo me fuera pero...

-¡Largo! ¡Largo! ¡Largo! ¡Largo! –Louise sujeto su varita que estaba en la mesa de noche y la apunto contra el chico.

Este salto de la cama, no tenía absolutamente nada encima, y Louise pudo verlo todo, volviéndose tan roja como era posible para un ser humano.

-¡bola de fuego!

Una bola de fuego se formó en la punta de la varita y lanzo al chico a bolar por la ventana, el pobre quedo castrado, pero sobrevivió, si eso puede ser considerado sobrevivir.

-¡maldita Kirche! ¡Segura mente ella mando a uno de sus amantes a mi habitación para molestarme!

Louise se levantó, pensando en ir directamente a la habitación de Kirche, aunque sea solo en su pijama, pero tan pronto estaba de pie noto 3 cosas.

1.- estaba desnuda.

2.-su pecho era enorme.

3.-su piel era mucho más oscura de lo que recordaba.

Louise miro en su habitación, ahora que lo notaba esta se veía completamente diferente, casi igual a la de...

-Kirche.

Louise busco un espejo, en el que confirmo sus sospechas.

El cabello y los ojos eran rojos, la piel castaña, los pechos enormes de pezones oscuros, las caderas anchas, las piernas largas y torneadas, el trasero perfecto, todo.

Ella se había convertido en Kirche.

Y solo había una persona que podía hacer algo así.

...en el palacio real...

-¿Qué ocurre princesa? ¿Por qué tan sobresaltada?

-juraría haber escuchado un grito.

-¡MIIIIISAAAAAAKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

... en la academia de magia...

Kirche/ Louise corrió a toda velocidad a la habitación de Louise

Sus pechos estaban brincando de un lado al otro y podía translucirse los pezones através de la delgada blusa blanca porque... bueno Louise no sabía cómo colocar un sostén de ese tamaño.

Kirche/ Louise azoto la puerta abierta y encontró a una Louise/ Kirche parada frente a su espejo de cuerpo completo, mirándose a sí misma, al menos tenia puesto su camisón, y uno de los más discretos además, eso era un alivio para Kirche/ Louise. Pero parecía que la pequeña de pelo rosado estaba lista para empezar a cambiarse.

-¡Alto hay! –ordeno Kirche/Louise

-¿eres tu Louise?

-soy yo. Si tú eres Kirche aleja ahora mismo tus manos de mi cuerpo.

-¿y si no fuera Kirche? ¿Entonces podría hacer esto? –pregunto Louise/Kirche mientras metía sus manos através del amplio cuello de su pijama y sujetando su pecho. –valla, de verdad no tienes eslash tengo nada acá. –dijo Louise/Kirche mientras palpaba su tabla de planchar cog* cog* pecho.

-¡deja de hacer eso! ¡Es vergonzoso! –dijo molesta Kirche mientras sujetaba los brazos de la más pequeña y los sacaba del interior del camisón.

-yo podría decir eso. Me vas a sonrojar, yo normalmente no exhibo tanta piel fuera de mi habitación.

-¿de qué hablas? –la más grande bajo la vista y vio que la camisa se había abierto y la falda demasiado corta, y puesta demasiado arriba en la cintura estaban revelando todo, al venir le había dado una excelente exhibición a todos los estudiantes varones con los que se había cruzado.

Kirche/ Louise se sonrojo, después de todo ese de algún modo era su cuerpo.

-¿Qué tal el mañanero con Friedrich? –pregunto Louise/ Kirche de modo coqueto.

-¿Qué es mañanero oh...! –Kirche/Louise se dio cuenta de lo que Louise/Kirche está sugiriendo. –yo no soy una sucia perra en celo constante como tu Kirche.

-será... ¿de todos modos cómo crees que esto haya pasado?

-no es obvio, Misaki lo hizo, vamos cámbiate, vamos a buscarla para que nos devuelva a la normalidad.

-aburrida. –dijo Louise/Kirche mientras inflaba los cachetes. La chica sujeto la parte baja de su camisón y empezó a jalar para arriba.

-¡alto! ¡Detente! –Kirche/Louise se dio cuenta de lo que estaba por pasar, y no permitiría que una pervertida con fama de bisexual viera su cuerpo desnudo.

-¿Qué ocurre? -no mires -¿y cómo esperas que me cambie sin mirar? –yo lo hare, ponte esta venda. –que pervertida eres mi joven padaguan, pero aun te falta mucho para alcanzar a tu sensei. –deja de decir estupideces y obedece.

Kirche/ Louise se sentía un poco extraña viendo su propio cuerpo desde fuera, y además vendado, lo primero que hizo fue ordenarle que levantara los brazos para quitarle el camisón, el que lentamente y con cuidado deslizo hacia arriba intentando reducir el contacto entre las manos de Kirche y su cuerpo lo más posible, luego aflojo el pequeño sujetador revelando su muy modesto pecho.

-ja jajaja, tu cuerpo es muy cosquilludo Louise, que no le has dejado a nadie tocarlo antes. –pregunto Louise/Kirche.

-cállate.

-esto es la más fetichista que eh hecho en... ¿dos meses?

-¡qué te calles!

Kirche/Louise rápidamente puso un sujetador limpio y Luego pasó a ponerle sus largas medias negras, ya que las encontró primero, una vez las medias estuvieron puestas, con mucho cuidado sujeto los listones de los lados de sus calzones y empezó a bajarlos.

-servicio a la habitación.

La puerta del cuarto se abrió.

Desde el punto de vista de Siesta, Kirche estaba quitándole las bragas de modo muy despacio y fetichista a Louise, la cual tenía los ojos vendados, las manos alejadas de su cuerpo y para completar el fetiche unas largas medias negras, todo mientras ella misma tenía la blusa abierta, sin sostén y una falda demasiado corta.

-¡esto no es lo que parece! –declaro Kirche/Louise, sabiendo perfectamente que no podía parecer otra cosa que lo que la sirvienta estaba pensando.

-siento interrumpir volver más tarde. –dijo Siesta.

-nada de eso, necesitamos una más para hacer un trio. –declaro Louise/Kirche.

Como es lógico, Siesta soltó las sabanas limpias que estaba cargando y salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo. –gracias Kirche, muchas gracias.

-no hay de queso, no más de papa.

Kirche/Louise termino de vestir a Louise/Kirche, para luego arreglar sus propias prendas o las de Kirche o, bueno, ustedes entienden.

Las dos chicas salieron de la torre y fueron a buscar a Misaki, por donde iban no encontraban nada, aparentemente durante la noche un accidente había ocurrido y una parte del muro de la torre central se había derrumbado, los profesores estaban demasiado ocupados reparando el daño, excepto por un grupo que no estaba, aprovechando el accidente alguien había robado varios tesoros escondidos dentro de la torre aparentemente, así que ninguno de ellos había visto o prestado atención a Misaki y no podían darle razón.

Con respecto a los demás estudiantes, todos solamente las miraban y empezaban a murmurar, que tan rápido viajan los rumores en una escuela maldición.

...Punto de vista de Misaki...

Se encontraban en el bosque, la carretera principal corría a solo un centenar de metros de su ubicación actual sin embargo el lugar era completamente invisible desde la ruta, uno por el bosque mismo y dos por una gran peña contra la cual se había construido una pequeña cabaña, parecía el típico refugio de un narcotraficante o un guerrillero.

Y es que era el típico refugio de un guerrillero, ese lugar era el punto de intercambio escogido entre Fouquet y un espía de Reconquista, grupo que había contratado a la ladrona experta para robar ese ítem.

-este no es típico de trabajo que normalmente tienes, ¿verdad? –pregunto Misaki mientras descansaba en una de las sillas.

-no, normalmente no tengo contratos por robos, pero si este negocio funciona pienso empezar a implementar un sistema de atención al cliente.

-dependiendo de cuanto sale, quizás podamos hacernos socias. –ofreció Misaki.

-¡el nuevo viento sopla en el norte! –se escuchó un grito fuera del refugio.

-esa es la señal. –dijo Matilda mientras preparaba un simple conjuro de viento para amplificar su voz. -¡y barrera las cenizas del pasado! –grito, mientras salía del refugio.

Las dos chicas salieron y encontraron a un hombre, de aspecto de estar en sus avanzados 20's primeros 30's, su cabello era de una extraña tonalidad canosa para su edad, lo mismo que su muy bien cuidada Barba, vestía como uno de los tres mosqueteros tan solo que en gris, y llevaba un largo florete colgando de su cinturón.

Misaki inmediatamente leyó la mente del hombre, él era un vizconde de Tristein. No pudo evitar sonreír ante la sorpresa de descubrir que era el prometido de Louise, pero que por motivos personales había traicionado a su nación y se había unido a reconquista, un grupo terrorista compuesto de nobles que quería derrocar al gobierno de su país eh imponer el suyo propio, para luego conquistar los demás países del continente, muy arriesgado, también descubrió que este hombre conocía a otros dos magos del vacío, el papa de Romalia era uno de ellos, y el otro, el rey del reino de Galia, responsable de financiar reconquista, este hombre era muy divertido.

-Fouquet la tierra desmoronadora y... el trato fue que estarías sola. –dijo el hombre al ver a Misaki.

-ella es mi colega, trabajamos juntas.

-esto está fuera de lo acordado.

-la misión se cumplió, aquí está el báculo de la destrucción.

Un pequeño golem salió de la cabaña cargando el estuche que contenía el railgun.

-muéstramelo.

El golem abrió el estuche revelando el arma eléctrica.

-¿funciona?

-funciona, pero no sabemos operarlo. –dijo Misaki, obviamente estaba mintiendo, un arma de ese tipo, guardada por tanto tiempo, obviamente se había quedado son batería.

-excelente, esta será una gran adición a la causa de reconquista. –dijo el hombre acercándose al pequeño golem, pero este cerro el paquete con fuerza.

-primero muéstranos el oro. –dijo Fouquet.

-entiendo. –el hombre desenvaino su espada, y con un movimiento su sombre se extendió, luego de eso de su sombra emergió un pequeño cofre de madera, el cual el abrió, revelando que estaba lleno de monedas de oro.

-está bien, intercambiemos. –dijo Fouquet, una vez el báculo estuvo en las manos del hombre y el dinero estaba en las manos de las ladronas, el hombre sugirió.

-reconquista siempre necesita nuevas, espadas para su causa, ¿les interesaría ayudar a renovar el mundo?

-lo siento, soy una ladrona, no una especie de heroína trágica. –dijo la peli verde.

-Matilda, deberías aceptar. –le dijo Misaki directamente a su mente.

-no pienso ponerme a trabajar con unos guerrilleros, ya bastante riesgosos es robar, y no hay nada que me garantice mis recompensas.

-no te preocupes por eso, tengo un plan, acepta, y nos volveremos más ricas que el rey de Galia.

-están seguras, la recompensa es muy grande, además del honor y la gloria, todo por convertir a este mundo en un lugar más unido.

-¿de verdad cree en lo que dice?

-parece ser que sí, aunque no lo creas. –respondió Misaki.

-¿Cuál es la recompensa?

-al finalizar la campaña, 100000 ecus de oro, más una pensión vitalicia, más un feudo.

Las dos chicas se miraron, intercambiando mensajes telepáticos, la ladrona decidió confiar en la rubia.

-Aceptamos. –dijeron las 2 a la vez.

-excelente.

La misión del conde había sido desde un principio reclutar a Fouquet, Misaki fue un plus según el comprendía.

El hombre les dio un contrato, el cual ellas leyeron y firmaron, las clausulas parecían bastante claras, y no parecía haber letras pequeñas, luego ardes les indico que debían regresar a la academia y esperar a que un agente llegara a informarles su siguiente misión.

Las dos chicas obedecieron, Matilda esperando no haber cometido ningún error que le costaría caro, Misaki por otro lado ya estaba contando las monedas de oro.

...punto de vista de Kirche...

La chica tenía que admitir que el cuerpo de la peli rosada era extremadamente cómodo, no atraía las miradas, y era bastante débil, sin contar el hecho de que cada vez que intentaba un conjuro con ese cuerpo terminaba en una explosión, pero sin su pecho talla jumbo el constante dolor de espalda y los hombros tiesos de los que sufría habían desaparecido, podía recostarse de barriga sin incomodarse y su pequeña talla le permitía encajar en cualquier lado.

Además de que podía disfrutar causando terribles malentendidos para la pobre de Louise, quien parecía estar sufriendo.

La Valiere en su cuerpo se sentía incomoda, todo el tiempo se estaba acariciando los hombros, señal de que se estaba cansando, y sus amantes le estaban causando un dolor de cabeza terrible, en ese momento tres de ellos a la vez estaban peleando por quien iría con ella esa noche.

Como un acto e piedad Kirche fue a ayudar a la valiere, piedad por los chicos porque Louise terminaría carbonizándolos si seguían así.

-¡chicos dejen de pelear! ¡Esta noche Kirche dormirá conmigo! -dijo la pequeña.

-¡¿Qué?! –dijeron los 3 chicos a la vez.

Por su lado el cuerpo de Kirche se inclinó y jalo el oído del cuerpo de Louise. -¿Por qué vienes diciendo cosas como esas?

-auch, te estoy ahorrando dolores de cabeza.

-oye Zero, tú eres mujer, no tienes por qué meterte en nuestro camino. –declaro enfadado uno de los chicos.

-si eso es, salte de nuestro camino o nosotros te sacaremos.

-oh ¿en serio Eliam? Recuerdas lo que paso en la clase de tierra cuando intente hacer esa transmutación, ¿qué pasaría si intentara transmutar ese empaste que tienes en tu muela?

-no te atreverías.

-no, claro que no me atrevería, es una de las cosas que nunca haría, igual que llevarme TAN bien con Kirche.

Los chicos se dieron cuenta de lo que significaba esa amenaza, a partir de ese entonces todos creerían que Kirche y Louise eran pareja, pero además nadie volvería a molestar a Louise, salvo Misaki, porque tenían miedo de enfrentar sus explosiones directamente.

En ese momento oyeron una voz detrás de ellas.

-hola chicas, que están haciendo.

Era la voz de quien había ocasionado todo esto.

-¡MISAKI!

...punto de vista de Misaki...

Han pasado unos días, la ceremonia de invocación de familiares estaba llevándose a cabo, la rubia había utilizado sus poderes para convencer a todos los que estaban presenciando la exhibición que ella estaba a la vez tocando el piano y cantando, en un nivel de belleza y armonía tal que podía compararse con un idioma celestial, transmitiendo directamente emociones a sus cerebros, más allá de la música o la letras.

Claro que Misaki no estaba realmente ahí.

Ella se encontraba en otro lado de la academia conversando con Matilda.

-el robo todavía no ha terminado Matilda, pienso robar el trono. –declaro Misaki.

-¡estás loca!

-para nada, el vizconde acaba de llegar, tienes idea de para qué.

-no puedo leer la mente como tu amiga, explícame.

-veras, la princesa está a punto de casarse con un príncipe de Germania, pero para completar la boda necesita asegurarse que una carta de amor que le envió a su primo, el príncipe de Albión desaparezca, y piensa enviar a Louise a cumplir esta misión.

-¿Por qué a Louise?

-es su amiga de la infancia, la chica esta tan obsesionada con la princesa que saltaría a un acantilado si esta se lo ordenado, y piensa usar esta devoción mal sana a su favor, la chica no tiene verdadera influencia política salvo por su apellido, si la eliminan la princesa no se verá amenazada.

-¿Qué clase de amiga de la infancia es esa?

-si supieras las cosas que Henrietta de Tristein es capaz de hacer te horrorizarías, pero ella no importa, veras, Louise inevitablemente va a aceptar, y yo iré con ella, una vez en Albión estaremos en el lugar ideal para tomar el control de reconquista, y quien tome reconquista conquista Albión.

-Puedes hacer lo que dices.

-solo espera y veras.

* * *

Solo esperen y veran. el capitulo final va a ser epico, una vez me decida a subirlo sobreentiendase.


End file.
